


So Silly

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: platonic prinxiety wrestling what could be better





	So Silly

Virgil laid on the sofa with his headphones on, eyes closed, and blissfully unaware of anyone or anything else around him. That’s the first thing Roman noticed as he entered the commons room, a smirk slowly growing on his face and tiny snicker bubbling up. The creative side slunk over to Virgil’s side, leaning over top of him, that same smirk still plastered on his face as he waited for Virgil to open his eyes.

The anxious side soon felt someone’s present, and as he slowly cracked up his eyes, he suddenly forced them wide and flung himself upright with a yelp of “Roman!”

“Ah, good, you _weren’t_ busy!” Roman said with a snicker, hopping over the arm of the sofa so he sat beside the other. 

“What was that for?!” Virgil demanded, face hot.

Roman shrugged and leaned back against the cushions, snatching up the remote and turning on the TV. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Virgil groaned and tossed himself down against the creative side, practically growling into his shoulder. Roman let out a laugh, shrugging the anxious side off. “What’s that?” he asked in a teasing tone, grin only growing when Virgil looked up at him with narrowed eyes. 

Then, suddenly, Virgil pounced and dragged Roman onto the floor. Virgil tried to pin Roman, but the other quickly bucked and rolled so Virgil was on his back, the two smacking back and forth trying to get the upper hand. One raspberry to an exposed belly, however, had Virgil squawking and twisting around. “Roman, no!”

“Ohhh, what was that?”

“Princey!”

Roman cackled, squeezing under Virgil’s arms until the anxious side started to laugh and kick. Virgil scooted up and up and up until he sat up, able to fling himself on top of Roman and push them back against the rug. “You’ll pay for that!” Virgil practically screeched, running his fingers over Roman’s ribs. The back-and-forth went on for a while, until Patton walked in and spotted the two almost rolling like a wheel across the floor.

“What in the _world_ are you two doing?” Patton asked with a laugh, careful to not get run over. 

The two paused, Virgil not daring to look Patton in the eye. So, Roman spoke for him. “ _Someone_ got upset because I wanted to use the TV.”

“You leaned over top of me and just stared like a freak!”

“Oh, that’s like the pot calling the kettle black!”

Virgil dragged Roman back onto the floor with growl, pinning him down with his entire body, smirking as Roman squirmed and wriggled from under him. “Get _off_ of me, Hot Topic!”

“Aww, y’know, I _would_ …but you make a pretty good pillow…”

“ _Virgil_!”

Patton snickered and shook his head, making his way for the stairs. Those two were so silly…


End file.
